Phil Eggtree
Phil Eggtree is a character from RS and ANaRE. no edit plz :( Appearance Canon Phil is a child, so that's why he is short. He's bald. He has a green jacket & blue pants, like Baldi. He also has brown shoes. Under the jacket is a dark-green shirt. His eyes are nothing but black. He's also missing other facial features. Sometimes, he appears with eyebrows. ANaRE Same, but he has Freddy's tophat and bowtie for some reason. also he is more dark (not evil, but the brightness is lowered). He's also mad. Also has some rips on his jacket & pants. ANaRE Remastered Same, however he has more rips and the accessories are gone. Personality Phil is mad at the Player because he thinks that he ended the series and is JonBro. He is also terrified of the BOOM! remote being used. He's also pretty dumb and thinks that he won't kill the player after he attacks him. Behavior (ANaRE) Regular Night Phil will use his pathway (check the page i'm too lazy), eventually landing at the door. If the door isn't shut in time, he will kill the player. Final Survival After the minigame begins, he will appear in 8-14 seconds. Shoot him before he attacks. After being shot, he will reappear in 9-16 seconds. Behavior (ANaRE Remastered) Regular Night He will go through the vent on your right until he reaches the entrance. Go to the Control Panel and use the Jammer to make him go back. Final Survival You must look in the vent to check if he's there. If he is, use the Taser to repel him. Failure is death. Jumpscare Phil's Jumpscare is basically B-Day Boy Blam's, but he has no holes. The scream is also replaced with the FNaF 1 one. Edgy. Quotes Quotes when Moving Regular I hate school. I also hate you, Jon. I wish i could get out of here. I want my series back. We all want it back. Just make a reboot. Let. Me. Inside. Final Survival There you are! Death Quotes Regular Quotes I think i just became a criminal. Man's not breathing. Johnny Johnny is dead, i guess. *sigh*, i don't want that sugar though. I guess we'll never get our series back. I'm an idiot. This is my fault. Final Survival Quotes Oops, he's dead. I guess that's okay, because you have a gun. Now i'll shoot the wall. Casually, because i do that. Not a lie spread by Zonic. Oof, you're dead. F for respects. Quotes after getting Repelled Regular. Oh come on. I'm not going outside, nor i'm entering that dirty vent. *Sigh* *Sigh*. Maybe next time.. Final Survival Ow! Hey! Put that away! Stop shooting me! Idiot! ...Ow. Misc. Welcome! After selecting "new game" Welcome back! After selecting "continue" Bye. After selecting "quit". You know wh- Ugh, this isn't working. Hey guys! He's not looking! Break the generator! Heh. You '''won't' leave..'' After beating the night. No, do-'' After beating Final Survival. ''Huh, i guess you beat the game. Congrats. After beating the game. Spooky Secret. This rarely plays when moving. Secret Spook. This rarely plays when moving. Trivia * This will be the only character page by Zonic, most likely. ** This is due to the laziness. * The quotes are here because the 25 sentence rule. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Zonic's Stuff Category:Villains